rp_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires Vampires in TOS are a race that inhabit a land to the South. They share some traits with conventional vampires, but have some more unique aspects from the general consensus of vampirism. First and foremost, vampires are not an undead race; they are a living, sentient race of beings that reside in the Old World. Vampires are mostly hostile towards other races outside of trade, and others kindly return the favor, though vampires don't often wage wars. Biology Vampires are beings that are generally defined by pale complexion, scary eyes, pronounced fangs and other dark features. They are weakened by sunlight and strengthened in the darkness of night. The cause for this is their place of origin being a realm of perpetual night and/or cloudiness, the sun being obscured completely from their lands. Hence, they become weakened by the harsh rays of sun (though they don't burn to ashes). Vampires suck blood from other creatures as a primary source of nourishment; the blood of humans is favored above others. However, animals will suffice if no human is available. Vampires do eat, but it is mostly luxury since they derive the nutrients they need from blood. Drinking the blood of another vampire is considered cannibalism (except when drinking the blood of a parent; see details on reproduction). Physically, vampires have enhanced strength and regeneration compared to humans (these increases are reduced to below human levels when exposed to sunlight). They can also see through darkness with ease and they have a natural charm ability that uses their gaze to either seduce or intimidate others. In terms of reproduction, common misconception is that extra vampires are made via converting humans by sucking their blood. This is not true at all in TOS. Vampires reproduce naturally like other races do, and have capabilities to cross-breed with humans to make Dhampirs (see Dhampir section below). However, the ways vampires are raised are different than most conventions followed by humans. From birth and through childhood, the paths of vampires' lives are designated through the way the mother raises them. The mother can nurse her child via feeding from the breast or feeding from her jugular vein. Breast fed children become vampire civilians and pursue any non-combat role in life. Those who feed upon the blood of their mother are destined to become fighters. The blood of their mother increases the natural bloodlust of the vampire, so even if they try to deter from their given path, they'll be cursed by the lust to fight and kill. Because of this, vampire society tends to become segregated between those who think of nothing but battle and killing, and those who live ordinary lives. While they are xenophobic, the blood-raised vampires are the ones mostly giving the bad impressions left on other nations. They are also mostly the only vampires that venture outside their territory. Dhampir Dhampirs are a sub-race of vampires, and they are the results of vampiric cross-breeding with other races. Most Dhampirs are human-vampire hybrids, but there have been cases of even Xillidi-Vampire hybrids. By law, Dhampirs are permitted to live on land designated as theirs within the vampire territories. However, felonies such as murder and rape are not considered criminal offenses and if Dhampirs venture outside of their designated land, vampires may do what they want with them with no penalty. Socially, they are considered outcasts/abominations and get little to no remorse from other vampires. Dhampir children, as dictated by law of the state, are not allowed to live outside of vampire territory. If the father/mother of a Dhampir child is foreign, they must come and live in Dhampir land or have their child and spouse executed. In terms of biology, Dhampirs reproduce normally and do not follow the usual vampire codes. They share some traits like enhanced strength and regeneration, but they are usually dulled down versions compared to real vampires. Dhampirs also are more resistant to sunlight, but still find it unpleasant. As of recent times, Dhampir presence in the vampiric territories has been mostly eradicated since the purges were carried out. Most Dhampirs that survived have fled the territory completely, and have either settled elsewhere or have been killed off. All the Dhampir settlements and land is now treated as forsaken ground, with plans being made to build over them. Politics Their territories are located in the South between Ivellea and Adrila, where it is much colder. They control two other pieces of land in addition to their mainland. The state is led via aristocracy. The heads of various prestigious vampire families form a council that leads the country. When a head of a family dies, their designated successor takes their position in the name of the family. In the mainland, all the territories are divided into "realms", each one owned by a family head in the council. Such realms are named after the family that rules in. The council often focuses on internal relations and society, since it is a rarity for the entire council to fully agree with each other. In terms of foreign relations, the council is bitter to most other nations, only willing to accept negotiations and deals in trade. Any other type of political gesture is either ignored or rejected. The council also actively avoids wars, and will do much to avoid conflict with other nations, mostly because of their internal instability. While foreigners may traverse freely through their lands, they are not covered by the judiciary laws. Therefore, crimes against foreigners crossing through the land are not counted as offenses, so it is difficult for one to gain compensation if they are robbed or wounded while traveling through. Because of this, most avoid the country altogether and opt to go around it. Category:The Other Side Category:Races